


No Matter How Long It Takes

by OneThumpAway



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Doubt, Established Relationship, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, Trauma, Trust Issues, mf pushed him against the wall i almost had them kiss right then, reassurance, this is after the finale since it ended early :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: It isn't the mess in Mission Command that startles Kaz. It isn't the inventions strewn everywhere, the priceless technology tossed aside like junk.It's Chase, standing in the middle of it with his laser bō, chest heaving and sweat pouring down his face.
Relationships: Chase Davenport/Kaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	No Matter How Long It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> the gays!

It isn't the mess in Mission Command that startles Kaz. It isn't the inventions strewn everywhere, the priceless technology tossed aside like junk.

It's Chase, standing in the middle of it with his laser bō, chest heaving and sweat pouring down his face. His eyes are wild, and his hands are shaking. He lets out a nearly feral scream as he slices the age reverser in half.

“Chasey?” Kaz whispers, but the bionic one doesn't hear him. 

_ “Stupid!”  _ the elder yells, kicking at the holodesk.  _ “Idiot!” _

“Chase!”

Said teen glares at him. The fire in his eyes seems to burn brighter at seeing his boyfriend, and he takes a step towards him, the laser bō dissipating. Kaz swallows, taking a step back. “Chase? Chasey, you're okay, it's just me.” 

He backs up until he's pressed up against the wall, and Chase presses his forearm to his chest. 

“Chasey, it's me. It's Kaz. I don't know what's going on, but—”

“Don't leave.”

Chase's voice is hoarse, quiet, a stark contrast from what he'd just sounded like. His expression hasn't changed, still twisted with rage, but his eyes have some sort of plea in them.

“What? Chase, I'm not gonna—” the superhero tries, then gasps as Chase presses harder on his chest. 

“Everyone always leaves,” the bionic hero chokes out, and that fire in his eyes just… dissipates, his head dipping forward. “I never trust the right person.”

Kaz stares at the genius in front of him. His boyfriend, who always has the answer. Who can always solve the problem, who was able to crack age reversal, was able to get Skylar her powers back. 

And then he thinks of Reese, who had betrayed Chase's trust, had taken it and used it to get to them, and the superhero list. And his eyes burn with their own fire as he thinks of all the ways to get back at her, to get revenge on her for hurting his boyfriend.

But he has to help said boyfriend first.

“Smarties—” 

“Just promise me!” Chase begs, looking back at him. Tears are gathering in his eyes, threatening to spill. 

“I promise!” Kaz grabs his shoulders. “Chasey, I promise, you can trust me. I will never do to you what Reese did—”

“It's not just Reese!” Chase slams him into the wall again, then walks away with his fingers intertwined behind his neck. “It's... It's Marcus. And Sabrina. And Sebastian. It's all the people I've liked. They always want something else. They're always _ faking!”  _ He kicks the wall, barely missing Kaz, who yelps. 

“And you're g—” Chase chokes on a sob. “And you're gonna be the same way.”

_ “Hey.” _ Kaz puts a hand on his shoulder, cupping his face with his other hand. “Chase. Chasey, Chase, look at me.”

The bionic boy's eyes stay on the ground until his boyfriend shakes him a little. 

“I will _ not _ be like them. I don't know who they are, and you don't have to tell me everything about them yet,” Kaz leans in so he's looking deeply into Chase's bloodshot eyes, “but I can _ promise _ you I will always be here for you.”

The elder’s expression doesn't change, and Kaz sighs. “I know it's hard to trust again, and you don't have to 100% trust me yet.” His thumb rubs Chase's cheek, and the elder lets out a whimper. “But I'll do everything I can to earn your trust. No matter how long it takes.”

A sob tears through Chase's throat, and he wraps his arms around Kaz. The superhero returns the favor, whispering quiet reassurances in the other's ear. 

“I promise I'll be right here. You don't have to be afraid.” Kaz pulls back a little, and Chase takes the opportunity to place his lips on Kaz's.

The kiss is gentle, yet desperate, as if the elder needs reassurance that Kaz is telling the truth.

And as his tongue slides into the superhero's mouth, and his hands travel gently down his torso, Kaz decides he's very happy to give him that reassurance.


End file.
